villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:DeltaHorizon020/PE Proposal: Albert Fish
I've got...Another example to bring for discussion of PE and this example comes from a rather fun manga ngl! What's The Work Reincarnation no Kaben is a manga that tells us the story about Senji Touya, a talentless guy who tries to find his own real talent whether it is about basketball, soccer, chess or anything with the intent of surpassing his late brother, Seiya. However, his life began to change after she met with her classmate named Haito. It was soon revealed that both Touya and Haito? Were actually a reincarnation of previous notable people better known as the Returners with Touya being the reincarnation of "Goemon Ishikawa" and Haito being the reincarnation of "Miyamoto Musashi". Together, they affiliate themselves with an organization known as "The Forest of the Greats" that contains the reincarnation of several notable people in the pasts such as Albert Einstein, Isaac Newton or Florence Nightingale to fight against the Sinners which is the reincarnation of evil people in real life such as Pol Pot, Adolf Hitler, Ed Gein and so on. However, the manga itself were filled with several plot twists and there so yeah... Right, after that summary confuses you. I'm going to discuss one of the villains in this manga that I considered to be one of the nastiest Starter Villain I've ever seen. However, I'm not sure if he qualifies this trope due to how fierce the heinous standard is. Regardless, I think he deserved a discussion and the candidate in question came from The Sinner side. Say hello to Albert Fish everyone! Who is He/What Has He Done Right, if you want to know who Albert Fish is. He's basically a Serial Killer who brutally murdered several innocent people during his lifetime with his bodycount racking around 400 people. During his lifetime, he is also known as Moon Maniac, The Boogey Man, Brooklyn Vampire and so on. Although I'm going to use "The Moon Maniac" alias because the manga mentions him as one. Anyways, his first Establishing Character Moment is that he tries to wait patiently when the full moon starts while also accidentally bumping with other school boys. After the night has struck, it was soon revealed that Fish hid himself in the alley while brutally eating the remnants of innocent people. When the cops found out about this, he then savagely attacks them with a rather sick glee on his face either by cutting one of the policeman's head with a knife or crush their heads out. After he met with Haito and Touya in the night, he then politely greets them before expressing his intent to brutally murdered them and eat them. It was revealed that his ability comes from eating the flesh of innocent humans as his power increases when he did that. During the fight against Haito, he then again express his intent to brutally tortures her by carving her and then eat her anyways. After several long fights in which Fish survived at first after seemingly perished when the policecar started to explode thanks to Haito tactics, he really meets his own demise after Haito left him in the traintracks, leaving him to die to be run over by a train. Killing the mad serial killer for good. Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors As far as the redeeming quality goes? He has none that I'm concerned. He is a Faux Affably Evil person who expresses his sadistic glee to eat or savagely murder several people in more unsubtle ways as possible. Except for this crudely drawn panel when he seemingly playing poker in afterlife and greeted his own leader. But even then, I don't think its mitigating because we didn't see how the relationship between Fish and his leader looks like or scenes where he develop intimate relationship with him or at the very least mention the name of his leader so yeah...Nothing mitigating. Heinous Standard Now here's the hardest part that I'm not going to sugarcoat. Let's address the elephant in the room first: Yes, The Sinners are revealed to be the reincarnation of evil people in real life such as Adolf Hitler, Pol Pot, Ed Gein, Vlad the Impaler or John Wayne Gacy. And yes, Fish is a member of this organization too. Sure, there are some of the Sinners whose atrocities were shown onscreen but most of the time, not so much. For the leaders of the Sinner organization, Kouu, he is a reincarnation of the Chinese Warlord that kills 200.000 people and this was offscreen and at first, it was implied that Kouu gathers all of the Sinners across the world so that he could make Hell on Earth ramped Up To Eleven and he did participate in the war against The Forest of the Greats which killed several people... Except that wasn't the case at all since Kouu is actually a Magnificent Bastard whose real intention is to make all of the Sinner joining The Forest of the Greats organization until an eventful incident led to Kouu defect against the Forest of the Greats as they attempted to eradicate all of the Sinners which resulted on Kouu tried to protect the latter and speaking of Forest of the Greats... Yes, the Forest of the Greats were revealed to be the real bad guys after all in which it was revealed that one of the member, Florence Nightingale, brainwash the current leader and nearly all of the members of the Forest of the Greats to do her own bidding so that she could enact a rather horrifying plan: Eradicate all humans to prevent all Sinners getting reincarnated while leaving those who are worthy on her side. That plan of hers resulted on 200 million people died. That should tell you how brutal the heinous standard of the manga is. So with that being said, where does Albert Fish sticks on the totem pole? I'd say of all the villains, he does have the lowest resource of them all being an individual person with a very limited screentime (Only appeared in 3 chapters) considered he's not a reincarnation of dictator or tyrants or having powers to brainwash everyone just like Nightingale did. True, you could argue that the murder of 400 people during his lifetime can be considered offscreen. But the part where he brutally eats the body remains of a living people and him savagely murdering three cops who investigated the incident with a sick glee really sets the pattern for him and really give the impression that he literally murdered 400 people in his lifetime. Yes, with that being said, he has the highest bodycount of all serial killers in this manga and I think the cannibalism part is kind of the thing that is rather unique niche for himself. So with that being said, I think Albert Fish makes it on his own way...At least in my books ofc. Final Verdict Unsure, I can understand why you will say no but regardless, even for Starter Minor Villain, he's rather nasty on his own right and I'll let you guys to be the judge on this. Until then, thoughts? Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals